The Unofficial Marauder
by Aradia-rising
Summary: Ummmm, about James' twin sister Molly, No romance until 2nd chapter, I suck at summaries


Disclaimer: Molly is the only thing that belongs to me besides the plot. If any thing else belonged to me, I would be J.K. Rowling and making more money than the Queen, but I'm not so there's no point in suing me.  
The Unofficial Marauder Chapter One- Under the Beech Tree

"Well," James said patiently, "It's more like the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."

I sighed and rolled my eyes 'typical James' I thought exasperatedly. Yup, my dear brother, James Potter. Twin brother, if you can believe that. We don't look too much alike though, thank goodness. I've got wavy auburn hair, and sea green eyes, whereas James has messy black hair, and hazel eyes. I personally thought I looked more like Lily, the girl James was currently trying to woo, and one of my best friends.

"You think you're funny," She replied coldly, "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag potter Leave him ALONE!"

"I will if you go out with me Evans," said James quickly "Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Lily spat.

I let out an appreciative chuckle. 'That's my Lily' I mused.

"Bad luck prongs," Said Sirius, turning back towards Snape, the root of the problem. "OY!"

Too late. In a flash, a gash a few inches long appeared on James' cheek, blood pouring out. Spinning around, James had Snape hanging upside down in an instant. Now ordinarily, I would get a laugh out of this, but his robes fell over his head to reveal a pair of faded underpants. The Marauders- minus Remus of course- exploded with laughter and even Lily looked like she was going to smile for a second.

"Let him down!" she shrieked.

"Certainly." Agreed James.

Suddenly Snivelly was in a crumpled mound on the grass. I've got to hand it to him, Snape got up quickly, but Sirius said 'locomotor mortis' and he was as rigid as a board.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had given up with talking and had her wand pointed at James and Sirius, who were gazing at it cagily.

"Evans, don't make me hex you." James said earnestly.

"Then take the curse of him!"

James sighed and muttered the counter curse. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"

I clenched my fists, that pureblood prat was asking for it now.

"Fine," Lily said coolly, "I won't bother in the future. And I wash my pants if I were you Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared, menacing his wand at Snape.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted in James' face, probably the closest he's ever gotten to her. "You're just as bad as he is!"

"What?" yelped James, "I'd never call you a- a you-know-what!"

Lily took a deep breath, "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head of yours on it. YOU MAKE ME SICK!" She turned and stomped away.

By this point I was softly applauding Lily's little sermon, getting some attention from the surrounding crowd that came to watch their argument.

"Evans!" James called after her, "Hey EVANS!"

Lily just kept walking.

"What is it with her?" Asked James, acting like the question was of no real importance. Never could act.

"Reading between the lines I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate." Said Sirius.

"Right," James seethed, looking absolutely homicidal, "right." In a flash of light, Snape was in the air again. "Who wants to see me take off snively's pants?"

I decided to intervine at this point. "James, I'm begging you, don't expose me to that, it'll traumatize me for life." James gave me a look. I gave him one back, the 'I'm-going-to-tell-mum-if-you-don't' look, "James, there are innocents here, however few."

The crowd laughed and James' moment was over.

"Alright then." He said, dropping Snape back on the ground.

I stunned him before he got up. "There now, that wasn't so had now was it?" I asked, patting him on the cheek in an imitation of mum.

"Sod off sis." He chuckled

"Moony, need help on transfiguration?" I asked, turning from James.

Remus nodded and handed me his book. "Test me." He said confidently.

Before I even sat down Sirius interrupted. "Come on Moony! You know the book by heart by now, let's do something, anything!" He exclaimed.

"Patience Padfoot, patience." I leaned back until my head hit grass.

Sirius flopped down next to me. "And may I ask, for what?"

"The full moon." I replied, realizing my mistake at once. I wasn't supposed to know that they left every full moon, let alone why. Remus paled, James and Sirius exchanged worried glances, and Wormtail remained blissfully unaware. I forced a laugh, "You guys didn't think I noticed you three sneaking out? And with Remus as the prefect, he would just say he's patrolling the halls, I'm not that stupid. I want to come next time"

"We could go tonight; we don't have to wait for the full moon." Sirius said quickly, and Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

James shook his head, "three people barely fit under the cloak, much less five."

Now, by this point you might be wondering why I'm automatically given access to their plans. Well besides the fact that I'm James' sister, I'm sort of the behind the scenes member of their group. If by any chance Remus can't help, and they need serious charming work done, they call me. I usually don't ask what it's for because most of the time, I really don't want to know. But anyway, back to the story.

Remus shook his head," I've got to study, so do you guys." He implored.

"The potions O.W.L. is tomorrow, I need to study if I want to pass." Wormtail added in his nails on chalkboard voice.

Never liked him much, as you can tell. He just never really seemed to fit in. He was more of the tagalong younger sibling then I was. James says I was jealous but I refuse to believe I was jealous of someone who's very fitting animugus is a rat. They didn't know I knew that either.

"See," I said brightly, "Then the three of us could go together, please James?" James is the only one out of the four who I don't call by their nickname. He was James way before he was prongs.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then grinned, "Why not?"

Well, um that's it. I actually have this one finished and if I'm not the lazy.....person I usually am, I'll get out at least chapter 2 before Friday. On Saturday I'm going to California for two weeks so short of a miracle I won't be updating. But I'll put up a bigger fight if you guys REVIEW! 


End file.
